Wonderland
by Dynamo Revolution
Summary: When waiting for her blind date at the park, Orihime Inoue happens to come across a beautiful white rabbit! Next thing she knows, she is following the rabbit down a black hole! She then wakes up in a magical world called Wonderland! Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When waiting for her blind date at the park, Orihime Inoue happens to come across a beautiful and enticing white rabbit! Next thing she knows, she is following the rabbit down a gaping, black hole! You know what comes after; she wakes up in a magical world called Wonderland. Full of mystery, romance, and danger, she goes through everything imaginable just to get back home where she belongs! Or will she trapped in Wonderland forever?  
><strong>

**Rating: Mature (Language, Sexual Content, etc.) ^^**

**I do not own Bleach, I'm just using their characters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>W o n d e r l a n d<strong>

**Prologue**

The day started out like any other; except it wasn't like any other for Orihime Inoue. She still couldn't get over the fact that her best friend, Tatsuki, set her up on a blind date. The girl has never been on a date, let alone a blind one!

As the young woman sat on the park bench with a nervous expression, she tapped repeatedly on her bound, leather book she was reading at the moment with a steady beat. Orihime desperately needed to calm down, doing anything to take her mind off of how nervous she was.

The description of the man she was meeting by Tatsuki, wasn't at all reassuring when she remembered her friend saying: _"He is really handsome. I've known him since we were in grade school, we were also in the same martial arts club as kids. He'll be holding a bouquet of flowers when he arrives at the park, and I'm not saying anything more than that! I know you guys will have a good time!"_

Orihime took a deep breath, scanning the park's' gardens and the people around her, trying to steal a glimpse of her possible date. But there were no young men with a bouquet of flowers standing around, which made her a little worried that he might not show up at all. Fishing out a compact mirror from her purse, she gazed at herself to find any impurities left on her face. But it was the same beautiful, glowing white skin from before. Checking her makeup one last time before closing the compact, a flash of light caught her attention from the mirror, momentarily making her vision bright and blurry. Spinning around the bench to see what that light was from behind her, Orihime was surprised yet bewildered at what was hidden in the bushes only a few feet away.

She has never seen anything like it, the most beautiful, white rabbit in all of existence. Orihime was almost hypnotized by its teal-blue eyes, and its soft, wintery fur. But what was more eye-catching was the red jewel that hung around its neck.

"Oh no, it must be lost!" Orihime slowly stood up and set her things onto the bench, creeping over to the beautifully majestic creature. Biting her lip in the midst of her concentration to not startle the rabbit, she whispered, "Please don't move little bunny. I'll take you to find your owner..."

Suddenly, the clock tower chimed loudly and reverberated throughout the city, indicating the early hour of the morning. The rabbits' long ears perked up over its head, its little pink nose sniffing the air and darting his head back and forth. Orihime let out a small gasp as it went into a dead sprint into the bushes, "Wait!" She called after it, crawling onto the soft earth and venturing into the tall bushes. The shrubbery was thick and vast, and giant trees stood unyielding on all sides of her.

"Where did you go?" Orihime whispered to herself, her adamant determination evident as she continued on through the sylvan shrubs. The pathway became bigger now, the bushes arching in on each other to make a sort of caged tunnel. A sudden flash of light blinded her, making her squint her eyes and turn away from it. And then a rustling of leaves and a snap of a twig brought her attention back to the path, where the white rabbit stood at the end of it.

"There you are! Come back here!" The young woman could almost stand up as the tunnel of twigs and branches became taller and wider, making her movements less restrained as she came closer to the sneaky hare. But in a blink of an eye, it was gone. Vanished! Orihime blinked a few times, shaking her head to figure out what just happened. _Have I gone mad? It was just here!_

Inching towards the end of the path, she looked down in front of her feet, to find a big, black hole engraved into the earth. Dark and seemingly endless, a cool breeze fanned across Orihime's flushed face from the gaping hole. Peering down, she couldn't make out anything in the shadowy abyss, which made her curiously inch a little closer. Unfortunately, she came a little too close than she should have, and the ground gave way beneath her! Orihime screamed as she fell into the bottomless pit, the darkness consuming her as she continued to fall. Down. Down. Down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Make sure to leave comments! 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for an update, very very busy! ^^ I also wanted to thank you guys for your comments, you're awesome!~**

**Rating: Mature (Language, Sexual Content [This will come a little later], etc.) ^^  
><strong>

******I do not own Bleach, I'm just using their characters!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>W o n d e r l a n d<br>**

**The White Rabbit**

The ground felt cold beneath her fingertips, the surface was hard beneath her aching back. Groaning, Orihime slowly opened her soar eyes, trying to figure out where she was and why she was laying on a frigid, marble floor. Looking up towards the ceiling, she was momentarily blinded by a large, brightly lit chandelier that hung high above the dome shaped room. With elegant, cream colored furnishings and red, velvet curtains draping the walls, there was a feeling of wealth and extravagance that permeated throughout every inch of the room.

Although this was one of the most beautiful places she's ever seen, Orihime noticed something very strange about the whole place. It was strange that there were doors of all shapes and sizes covering the entire room, and that some of the doors were even floating in midair above her!

"So, you're finally awake." Said a voice laden with obvious boredom. Orihime gasped, instantly turning around to face a young man with brilliant, tousled white hair. Lounging on a couch not too far away, he sat there staring at the young woman with an unconcerned face. He was handsome, no doubt; smartly dressed in a long, black tuxedo overcoat and a red vest beneath it. Although he was young in appearance, his overall presence was that of a mature adult. "I was beginning to think that you were dead," Standing up to his full height (which wasn't as tall as Orihime would've imagined he would be), he continued, "Of course when you hit your head the way you did, we all thought you were done for."

"We? Who are you? Where am I?" Orihime touched the back of her head, wincing with the slight pain from the bump she felt where she was probably hit. There were so many questions she wanted to ask this boy, but there was only one question that intrigued her more than any other: "How did I get here? I remember I was chasing this rabbit, and then I fell down this enormous hole in the ground..."

Coming over closer to the perplexed young woman sitting on the floor, the white haired boy crossed his arms over his chest with an agitated look on

his face. "Yeah, why _were_ you following me in the first place?"

Orihime peered up at him with a look of both bewilderment and confusion, "I wasn't following _you_, I was following a rabbit. He had a red jewel around its neck...I thought he was lost...so I wanted to help..."

The boy chuckled, presenting his hand out to Orihime to help her up. Taking it, he pulled her up with surprising strength, and she was on her feet again. Orihime released his hand and backed away. Still wary of her unusual predicament: alone with a strange boy who is probably keeping her here. _What does he want?_

"No. _You_ were following _me_. You were really persistent back there, I couldn't seem to lose you even when I tried hiding in those thick bushes." The boy's half-lidded, teal-blue eyes searched the young woman, finding her amusing yet strange at the same time.

"Wait. You're telling me that you're actually a rabbit? I _must_ be dreaming, that's impossible!" Orihime blinked a few times, pinching her arm to try and wake herself from this crazy dream she was having. "This has to be a dream." She repeated to herself.

"Not exactly. This is Wonderland, and that hole you fell through was a portal to this world, which you happened to stumble upon."

Orihime laughed nervously, "Alright, well I need to go now. I have a date that's probably waiting for me. So if you could show me the way out, that would be great. It was really nice meeting you...Mr. Rabbit." Backing up slowly from him without waiting for his reply, she quickly headed towards one of the doors. Finding that it was locked, she went to another door and found that it was locked as well. Frantically she went to another, and another, and another; all of them were locked!

"Let me out of here!" She jiggled the knob of a door helplessly, looking back to find the boy sitting calmly on the sofa where he once sat.

"You can't leave that way." He said plainly, earning an irritated look in return.

"And why not?"

"Because," The boy replied as he leaned against the arm of the chair, resting his head against his hand, "The portal to the human realm isn't here."

"Than where is it?" Orihime demanded, her patience running thinner by the second. She wanted to go home so badly it hurt. It made her feel completely vulnerable and uneasy that she didn't know where she was, but what made her even more so was that this boy was probably keeping her hostage! This was insanity!

"It's in the castle of the King of Hearts. I would be willingly to take you there, since I'm going to the kingdom myself."

Orihime was at a loss, she really didn't know how to react to this boy's utter nonsense! But in order to get out of here, she might just have to play along with his little game. "Where is this castle you speak of? Is it far?"

"It's a distance away, I would say a two days journey." The boy pulled out a golden pocket watch from his vest, staring at the many hand dials that spun around the surface. The mechanisms turning at different speeds, while numbers and letters were scattered all across the clocks' face. It was an abnormal sort of contraption. Although it resembled an ordinary watch with its golden exterior, on the inside it was strange and hard to decipher. "We should leave very quickly, otherwise we won't make it there by dusk. According to my watch-"

A loud sound came from across the room, one of the doors opening suddenly to reveal a panic-stricken young lady in a maid's outfit of red and white. She carried a look of innocence, even with her large brown eyes wide with unease.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" The maid called, rushing over towards the boy to come colliding into his arms. Trying to catch her breath, she managed to choke out, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! You're needed in the Court right away, it's urgent!"

"Calm down Hinamori," He said as he grabbed her shoulders in his white-gloved hands, "Take me there now. We can't waste anymore time."

The young maid took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly. Feeling a presence behind her, Hinamori turned around and gasped when looking upon Orihime. Her eyes wide with curiousity, Hinamori stuttered with a timid; "H-Hello."

A polite smile graced Orihime's lips, waving awkwardly to the maid, "Hello."

Hinamori glanced back to Hitsugaya, her expression a mixture of both disbelief and excitement, "An _Alice_? You brought an _Alice_ to Wonderland?" She whispered, but Orihime could hear every word.

"I didn't bring her here, she followed me. I had no choice..." Hitsugaya looked away from Hinamori, his eyebrows furrowed in a concentrated manner.

"You knew the risks, so why...?" Hinamori asked with concern, waiting for the boy's reply.

"She's the one. I know it." He said, his teal-blue eyes locked onto Hinamori's golden brown ones.

"Um, I'm standing right here!" Orihime called, breaking the two out of their heated conversation.

"Anyway, did the Court begin the processions yet?" Changing the subject quickly, Hitsugaya walked over towards a very tall door with Hinamori at his side.

"Not yet, I told them I'd find you first."

He opened the door to let Hinamori walk through, but waited at the doorway to look back at Orihime. "I'm afraid I won't be able to escort you to the palace after all, and I can't bring you with us to Court because humans aren't allowed there. But here," He tossed Orihime a golden key, "Use this to find the right door and get yourself out of this place. When you do, make sure to follow the path. Which means don't stray from it, our you'll surely get lost. The path will lead you to the Blue Caterpillar. You got that? _The Blue Caterpillar_, he will help you on your way to the palace."

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Orihime clenched the key tight in her fist, terror overwhelming her as he gripped the knob of the door and pulled it closer to the frame.

"It'll be fine Orihime Inoue," Hitsugaya said simply with a warm reassurance, "And you might want to try the cakes. If you're hungry, that is."

And with that, the white haired boy pulled the door shut behind him. Leaving a terrified and nervous Orihime in the middle of the room, cupping the key within her trembling hands. A realization struck her suddenly, _I don't remember telling him my name..._

Pursing her lips, she decided to get started on finding the right door for the key. Running around the room from door to door, she tried everything to make even one of them budge open. But it was hopeless. The poor woman was about ready to give up, her stamina and morale slowly diminishing by the second. How could she escape from this place?

A sudden monstrous grumble erupted from her stomach, making her blush and cover it self-consciously. "I'm so hungry!" She cried, giving an exasperated wail, her voice echoing throughout the vast hall. But she remembered what Hitsugaya said before he left: _"You might want to try the cakes. If you're hungry, that is."_

With a glimmer of hope, she happily searched the room for any cakes or sweets to be found...and there they were! Arranged artfully on a silver platter, were small, pink and white frosted teacakes, each one looking as delicious as the next. She came closer to them, finding that all of the cakes had something written on them with icing, _"Float"; _they read in beautiful cursive letters. She plucked one from the plate, inspecting it carefully and curiously with hungry, grey eyes.

Shrugging her shoulders, she bit into the teacake. A blissful smile graced her beautiful face from the scrumptious sweet as it filled her stomach, "It's delicious!"

But before she could finish it, she found herself suddenly feeling very light-headed and drowsy. Trying to keep her focus, Orihime blinked a few times to regain her stability. It felt as though she was slowly lifting off from the ground...

Wait! She was! She was floating in mid-air - even gradually rising still!

With her round, grey orbs full of immense shock, she scrambled desperately in the open air. Trying anything to reach back down to the floor again. "What is happening?"

Waving her arms about and even attempting to swim, she wasn't able to do a thing as she steadily floated upwards towards the vast ceiling above. Looking up, she noticed that there were doors even floating up near the huge chandelier. Than Orihime realized, maybe this key will fit into one of these doors!

Fishing out the key from her pocket, she grabbed hold of it and swam towards the door closest to her. While holding the knob of the door to keep herself from floating off, she quickly jammed the key into the hole. The lock unhinged and the door knob could than twist freely. It worked! With a sigh of relief, Orihime managed to pull open the door without her losing her grip on the knob.

There was a smoky blackness that surrounded the entire void beyond the doorway, a frigid breeze blowing past her face as she peered inside with a fearful gaze. Swallowing thickly, she decided that this was the only way. Whatever or wherever lay ahead of her, Orihime Inoue was sure that it would be one step closer to where she needed to go.

_Home._

Feeling a surge of courage, she lunged forward, the smoky, black shadows enveloping her. With the door shutting quietly behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Make sure to leave a comment! ~<strong>


End file.
